In this application, CALGB seeks funds to develop a Group-wide Cancer Control Program which will strengthen and broaden the pre-existing networks and establish new relationships between CALGB member institutions and facilities in their surrounding communities. Through the years, Group members have developed affiliations with community hospitals and oncologists who wish their patients to benefit from the availability of CALGB protocols management techniques, consultative services, and educational activities. The CALGB Cancer Control Program will produce greater community involvement by supporting the most effective existing affiliate networks in their efforts to expand and by supplying consultations and central management to institutions with newly developing networks. This three year project will increase the scope and depth of the impact of the CALGB research program on community oncology practice.